


禁果

by Thewood19th



Category: Taynew
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewood19th/pseuds/Thewood19th
Summary: 刀擦着指尖，断断续续地划过。鲜红的果皮以扭曲的形状掉落在洁白的盘子里。似鲜血的视觉冲击让郑明心颤栗。又或者是，林阳湿热的呼吸顺着耳后细碎的汗毛直抵心脏。





	禁果

红。

鲜艳明亮的红色磕磕绊绊地落在洁白的盘子中间。

锋利闪着暗芒的刀刃贴着拇指的皮肉划过，红色就这么聚焦了郑明心的全部目光。

苹果，不过是最常见的水果之一，却被赋予了“禁果”的名字。

那明红色的皮，是鲜血的颜色，也象征着人最根本的欲望。

正削着这禁果的人不是很熟练，力道时大时小，果皮就这么断断续续地被分离。

郑明心看着这刀锋与水果的较量，微不可察地舔了舔嘴唇。

不知是为削果人担忧，还是被鲜血和欲望所诱惑。

林阳的呼吸正巧打在郑明心耳后细碎的汗毛上，来自体温的湿热让莹白的耳朵泛起红色。

房间里是昏暗的，只有月光为他们照明。

郑明心看着月光下影影绰绰的林阳的手，林阳则看着月光下被镀上圣光的郑明心。

郑明心很白。

就像黝黑的皮肤属于灿烂的太阳，白皙的皮肤也天生属于皎洁的月光。软骨支撑着薄薄的皮肉，精巧的耳朵就像古堡珍藏的宝物，在月圆之日散发出独特的圣洁与神秘。

想要采挟那一抹月光。

想要那个人为自己而泛出不一样的色泽。

林阳的呼吸越发急促，郑明心的耳朵也愈发红了。就像刚刚被削下的果皮一般。

舌尖的炙热扫过敏感的耳廓。

一瞬间，宛若午夜梦回的幻境。

郑明心感到自己本因为夜晚微凉的体温瞬间上升了。

狭小的沙发上，气氛变得滚烫而黏稠。

林阳的舌头再次滑过耳廓。随之而来的舌头特有的粗粝感碾过耳后的毛细血管。

毛细血管细微的跳动被无限放大，顺着舌苔传入林阳的心脏。

哒，哒，哒……

心脏跳动的频率逐渐同步，两个人在夜色中融为一体。

削完皮的苹果被分成不慎平均的几小块，放在离桌近的小盘里。林阳把刀架在盛着果皮的盘沿上，刀锋的寒光渐渐收敛。

郑明心终于收回了放在苹果上的心神，但耳朵被舔舐的感觉因此越发明显。

他感到自己像是被灌注了热胀的气体，却没有释放的出口。

他张开嘴，想要说话，但嗓子宛若被融化的棉花糖塞住一般。

于是他希望林阳能说点什么，什么都行。

“吃苹果么，hin？”

林阳看着郑明心透着迷茫的黑色瞳仁，就像是被毒蛇诱惑的夏娃。

而自己呢，就像是化身毒蛇的撒旦，对上帝的子民编织名为“欲望”的深渊。

这枚禁果，你要与我偷尝吗？

“tay……”

郑明心被林阳柔软的嗓音包围，只能念出对方的名字。

他忘了自己身处何处，忘了眼前的桌子和刀锋，忘了身下的沙发。比起苹果，包裹着自己的人，才是真正的诱惑。

林阳用手指夹起一片果皮，贴到了郑明心的唇角。冰凉的果皮瞬间被体温变得温热。手指碾着果皮在唇肉上来回摩擦，本来淡粉色的唇瓣变得和鲜艳的果皮一样红的动人。

果皮粘连的果肉被挤压，汁水混合着唇边泄露的唾液慢慢流到了下巴处，略微迟疑后又继续流下去，没入了整理的整整齐齐的领口。

失去了汁水的干涩果皮被弃置，林阳的手指绕着郑明心不甚明显的喉结绕了一圈，就像猛兽对自己的猎物宣誓圈养的主权。

感受到指尖下的颤抖，林阳手指顺着喉结向下滑，多亏衣服顺滑的材质，一排扣子顺势而开。

衣衫的敞开并没有降低郑明心胸膛的温度，仍是滚烫。

林阳捻过盘子里的苹果皮。那是苹果最上端的一圈果皮，小巧鲜红。

林阳把那一圈果皮贴到郑明心的乳晕上，手指滑动，让那果皮打着圈。

左胸下跳动的心脏以更快的速率向大脑供血，想要挽救郑明心即将消失的理智。

郑明心感到自己身处一泊热水中，意识在沉沦和清醒的边缘反反复复。他不知道怎么办，他只能把自己交给林阳。

林阳，他信任的人。

当理智濒临涣散，能停留在他脑海里的，只剩下林阳。

林阳柔软的声音，锋利的眉毛，坚毅的下颌，紧实的皮肤……

他张开嘴巴，大口呼吸，想要排解一点热气。

林阳见他的样子，放了一块苹果在他的舌头上。

苹果的凉意顺着舌头传遍全身，让他的理智略微回笼。

林阳不想让郑明心失去理智，他要他和他一同沉沦在独属于他们两个人的氛围里。

手指小心地拿着那块苹果，以免郑明心咬得太大口被呛到。

苹果越来越少，郑明心的嘴唇因为放松慢慢合上，含住了林阳的手指。

最后的苹果也被吃完，林阳把手指抽出来，牵连出几缕银丝。

被这样的情景迷住，林阳偏过头和郑明心接吻。唇舌间都是苹果的味道，两个人分享着禁忌的唾液。

又取了一块苹果，林阳解开两人的裤子，把那块苹果在郑明心的小腹处来回揣摩。

小腹上的绒毛被苹果牵动，湿润的聚在一起，随着林阳的手四处摆动。

酥麻的痒意从小腹向全身蔓延，让郑明心难以忍受。

他不知道如何摆脱这种感受，只能不断扭动身子。

林阳被他弄得难受，把苹果向下移动，划过囊袋和阴茎。

郑明心瞬间就不动了，他被刺激得僵直，只有呼吸变得急促。

看着郑明心濒临高潮，林阳一把捏碎了那块苹果，汁水溢满了手心。

他把汁水涂在郑明心的穴口，一点点扩张。

后穴的不适让郑明心的欲望稍稍下降了一些，身体也不似之前那样僵硬。

林阳又捏碎了一块苹果，喂进穴口。

这块苹果没有经受身体的加热，有些冰凉，郑明心瞬间感到自己宛若同时身处冰窖与火海。

“tay……”

过长且从未体验过的的前戏让郑明心经受不住，他轻轻呼喊林阳的名字。

林阳终于结束了扩张，让郑明心彻底落入自己精心编织的“欲望”之网。

坐着的姿势格外适合深入。

林阳不断撞击郑明心深处的敏感点，把他拉入深渊。

手指轻轻颤抖，心脏急促的跳着。

你是否想我所想，愿我所愿？

你是否在呼唤着我的名字，和我共享同一片空气？

如果我孤身一人，我绝对无法面对，这落入深渊的后果。

但幸好，我有你。

粘稠的液体射出，两个人缩紧了全身。

郑明心的腿下意识抬起，一只脚落到了桌边。

不应期，林阳举起手机，随意拍了一张照片。

昏暗的光，苹果皮被用掉不少，只剩一点在盘里，还有那个果圈。果肉被氧化，泛出微微的褐色。桌边郑明心的脚因为刚刚的刺激青筋暴起，隐没在黑暗里。

夜深了，房间里越发昏暗。但郑明心莹白的皮肤和林阳黑色的眼睛却仍泛着光。

纵使名为太阳，为了你，却可以在黑暗的角落耳鬓厮磨。

兴许，这就是爱情。


End file.
